Money Guide 1
This guide is made and owned by: Monata Monata's Money Guide Big Money -$- Average money -**- Some money -++- Low levels can be financially hard. I am not talking about upgrading, combining, exchanging, buying rare weapons or pets or other luxurious items. Hard times begin then you don`t have money for hp and spirit pills. How to avoid that? Hope people can share some tips, which I would put here. And we will not be talking about item mall and spending real money. -**-There are two most obvious ways of making money at low levels: wining war and finding fortune pouch from monsters. Both this methods are absolutely not reliable and more of a luck thing than anything else. Wining war can be impossible if your faction is outnumbered heavily, even if you are killing machine, hordes of enemy will take you down. Sometimes, because of outnumbering, one faction can`t win particular war for days. Money purses can give you loads of money if you are lucky and found them often, but it is possible you won`t find much, some players never find one in days. So what to do? -++-Pick up pills mobs drop. You should use pills, tablets 90% just sell and get some money! ;) -++- At low levels picking up money mobs drop won`t give you much money, but later at 50+ lvl you should spam 'e' picking hotkey all time XD, it does accumulate and pay at least your hp pills. Also pick up any drops, prefering weapons and armor vs gloves and boots and if you are full and still don`t want to go to town, drop some big item and pick up only rings and amulets by making no 2x2 square available in inventor. Sell them to NPC on visit to town. -$- Reseller mode: buy cheap, sell not so cheap. You will find eventually some valuable items. Rare equipement, stones, sutras, mats. Try to open shop when you go afk and sell it for other players. The thing with trading is that faction wining most wars will have a lot more money floating in their economy. What you can do if you are in always loosing faction is make an alt character of wining faction, trasfer materials, sutras, stones and other not faction dependend items to this char using shop at horsekeeper. You can sell them for a lot bigger price in rich faction than in your poore little town XD. After making some millions you can start buying cheap materials at your faction and selling them for 2x price at owerpowered enemy. Ofcourse you keep with your faction, you just rob the enemy XD. -$- WAR sitter. You have to invest much money to get OP sitter to win wars. But it's worthy. Why? After wining Amhang Valley You open the cave where Superior Tablets drops, You can sell it for 40~70k . Samji Island - Tickets drops in the cave (open the ticket to get 100~500k). Wargo Valley - mats drops in the cave, prices of mats: Tin ~500k, DS ~900k, BS ~1.5m, SoE ~3m, GoE ~7m -$- Item farming. :O If you are really hardcore grinder you can do item farming. Best done on weak aggro mobs, killing them with AoE skill. You will kill thousands of mobs fast, you should get some sweet drops. I wouldn`t recommand do it on lower than 60 lvl mobs, because 60+ lvl mobs can drop those sweet 60 lvl skillz :O. Bad side is you will waste loads of time on grind and you will get little exp, but if you are insane grinder it can be an awesome option for geting pets, skills, rares, mats, pouches, stones, sutras... just don`t say that i didn`t warn you - its inhumane.